Et maintenant ?
by coco-san77
Summary: Une dispute, une perte de contrôle, une giffle et des regrets...


**Et maintenant ?**

**(Nda : one-shot dont j'ai eu l'idée en entendant une dispute, un soir chez moi)**

C'était un samedi après-midi, l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor venait d'écraser celle de Serpentard mais James Potter et Lily Evans ne participaient pas à l'allégresse générale. En effet, une nouvelle dispute allait éclater entre eux deux.  
Tout avait commencé comme souvent entre eux, James avait couru après Lily - qui partait pour la bibliothèque dans l'espoir de se soustraire à la fête qui battait son plein dans la salle commune -, celle-ci, déjà de mauvaise humeur, n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié que James la suive et s'était donc énervée.  
- Tu veux bien me lâcher la grappe Potter ?!?! s'énerva Lily en se retournant pour l'Avada Kédavriser du regard  
- Eh, du calme Lily jolie !!  
- Cesse de me donner des surnoms débiles !!! rugit Lily en tournant les talons pour reprendre son chemin  
- EVANS !!! s'écria James, recroquevillé sur le sol  
- QUOI !!! éructa Lily en se tournant vers lui de mauvaise grâce  
- Arrête... souffla James tandis qu'une force invisible tentait de l'écraser comme une crêpe. Je t'en supplie Lily, laisse-moi respirer... ajouta James, haletant sous ses efforts pour prononcer ces quelques mots  
- Mais je fais rien... réalisa Lily  
- Magie... instinctive... parvint à articuler James. Te... calmer  
- Je comprends rien...  
- Calme-toi... pitié... parvint difficilement à articuler James avant de sombrer  
- Me calmer, mais pourquoi tu veux que je me calme ? demanda Lily, sans se rendre compte que James ne pouvait plus lui répondre  
Lily mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte que James ne réagissait plus et qu'elle en était responsable. Elle s'assit en tailleur, parterre à côté de James, et tenta de reprendre le contrôle de ses sentiments. Il lui fallut encore quelques minutes avant de se calmer totalement et, quand se fut chose faite, elle s'agenouilla à côté de James pour vérifier qu'il était toujours vivant. Ne sentant ni pouls, ni souffle, Lily entreprit d'appliquer les gestes de premiers secours qu'elle avait appris plusieurs années auparavant, pendant les vacances d'été.  
Elle allongea James sur le dos et, après s'être convaincue qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens, lui fit du bouche à bouche. Après quelques insufflations, James revint à lui et Lily poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas me toucher... plaisanta James, en réalisant ce que venait de faire Lily.  
Celle-ci se redressa d'un bond, lui donna une gifle monumentale avant de prendre son sac et de partir en courant vers le parc.  
- Lily, attend !! s'écria James, en se redressant sur un coude, dans une tentative désespérée pour la remercier  
Désemparé, James resta allongé un moment sur le sol de pierres du couloir avant que son meilleur ami, Sirius Black, fasse son apparition.  
- Bah, qu'est ce que tu fais allongé par terre, au beau milieu d'un couloir, alors que la fête bat son plein dans la salle commune ? s'étonna Sirius en tendant une main secourable à son ami pour le relever  
- Figure-toi que j'ai faillis mourir et que c'est Lily qui m'a sauvé la vie... expliqua James en prenant la main de Sirius qui le remit sur ses pieds.  
- Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? T'es sûr de pas t'être cogné la tête ?  
- Bien sûr que je me suis pas cogné la tête. Disons que j'ai, peut-être, un peu trop abusé et que Lily a fait usage de sa magie instinctive pour m'écrabouiller comme une crêpe sur le sol  
- James... soupira Sirius. Quand vas-tu comprendre comment fonctionne Lily ?  
- Ça te va bien de dire ça, bon on y retourne à cette fête ? Après tout, c'est moi qui ai fait gagner Gryffondor...

De son côté Lily tentait de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de la submerger depuis qu'elle avait réussit à réanimer James.  
- "Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? C'est la première foi que je perds mon sang froid à ce point avec Potter. Depuis le temps je devrais le savoir qu'il est collant... En plus il a faillit y rester... Et maintenant, comment ça va se passer ? Je le comprendrais s'il ne voulait plus jamais m'adresser la parole. Je comprendrais aussi qu'il m'ignore, voire qu'il me déteste... Non mais vraiment !!! Comment j'ai pu en arriver là ?!"  
Lily fut interrompue dans ses pensées par l'arrivée impromptue de Severus Rogue, son ami d'enfance.  
- Lily, ça va ?  
- Très bien... répondit celle-ci, les larmes coulant sur ses joues démentant ses propos  
- On dirait pas...  
- Lâche-moi !! s'écria Lily en repoussant Severus qui s'était assis à ses côtés et tentait de la prendre dans ses bras pour la calmer  
- Ok, capitula celui-ci en se levant pour partir. Si jamais tu veux me parler, tu sais comment faire. Je te dirais bien que tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux, mais ça, ça risque d'être dur...  
- Merci quand même, répondit Lily avec un petit sourire. Mais c'est pas avec toi qu'il faut que je parle. Il faut que je m'excuse de m'être mal conduite...  
Devant la totale incompréhension qu'elle vit sur le visage de son ami, Lily sourit plus largement avant de partir vers le château.  
- Je t'expliquerais plus tard, lui dit-elle simplement avant de disparaître.  
- "Je crois avoir déjà compris, adieu ma Lily... Tu auras toujours une place spéciale pour moi"  
Severus secoua la tête, comme pour chasser de sombres pensées et se dirigea à son tour vers le château. Dans le Hall il aperçut Lily qui montait les marches du grand escalier de marbre menant dans les étages tandis que lui se dirigeait vers les cachots. Malheureusement pour lui, Severus Rogue, le Serpentard, était amoureux de Lily Evans, la Gryffondor.

Quelques jours après cette dispute, Lily retrouva Remus assis seul dans la salle commune et alla le rejoindre. Ils parlèrent quelques instants de tout et de rien avant d'en venir au sujet qui les tracassait tous les deux : la dernière dispute James/Lily  
- Le problème c'est que je le déteste pas, le seul truc avec lui c'est qu'il me tape sur les nerfs... Si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, si James voulait bien arrêter de me taper sur le système, je pense que les choses pourraient changer entre nous... laissa échapper Lily  
Lily s'arrêta de parler, les joues rouges et en se maudissant de s'être laissée aller à de telles confidences, surtout devant Remus. Celui-ci se tourna vers Lily, avec un sourire, comme s'il avait pu lire dans ses pensées.  
- T'inquiètes pas Lily, je serais muet comme une tombe. C'est pas à moi de dire tout ça à James, mais à toi. En attendant, je vais essayer de voir si y'a pas moyen qu'il cesse de te faire la tête...  
- Merci Remus. Faut que j't'e laisse.  
- Lily, attend !! Si j'arrive pas à raisonner James, faudra que tu t'en occupes, toi...  
- Quoi, mais pourquoi moi ?!  
- Lily, vu ce que tu viens de me dire, je suis sûr que tu es la seule à pouvoir raisonner la tête de mule qu'est James, surtout si tu lui dis tout ça...  
- Mouais, bon ce coup-ci j'y vais, à plus !!

C'était le samedi suivant la victoire de Gryffondor sur Serpentard et Lily venait de discuter avec Severus Rogue, qui lui avait, sans le vouloir, fait comprendre qu'elle devait absolument parler avec James. En arrivant dans la salle commune, elle trouva Remus assis devant la cheminée, James et Sirius étant à leur entraînement et Peter sûrement dans les gradins.  
- Salut Remus, t'as pu parler avec James ?  
- J'ai essayé, mais dès que quelqu'un prononce ton nom, il se referme comme une huître **(Nda : expression on ne peut plus Moldue, mais j'ai pas trouvé comment l'adapter, désolée, en plus Remus est un né-Moldu... **_**Brisingr : C'est pas plutôt un sang mêlé ? Enfin dans les 2 cas il connaît l'expression**_**)  
**- Donc c'est à moi de jouer...  
- On dirait bien  
- Bon, bah je m'y colle.  
- Tu devrais attendre le dîner. C'est des vrais estomacs sur pattes, aucun d'eux ne peut se passer de manger... Surtout James et Sirius quand ils reviennent de leurs entraînements  
- A ce point ? s'étonna Lily  
- Oui, oui, j'te jure, j'ai jamais vu ça, affirma Remus avec un sourire. Même s'ils dorment à poings fermés, il suffit que quelqu'un prononce le mot "manger" pour voir trois fous furieux se lever en quatrième vitesse en gueulant dans le dortoir : "manger !!!". Tiens, regarde...  
Lily se tourna dans la direction que désignait Remus et vit les trois autres Maraudeurs entrer dans la salle commune. En la voyant assise avec son ami, James marqua un temps d'arrêt, sûrement du à la surprise, avant de reprendre son chemin pour rejoindre Remus, ignorant totalement la pauvre Lily au passage. Celle-ci, déterminée à en finir avec cette histoire, se leva et se planta entre James et les autres Maraudeurs. Remus se leva et entraîna les deux autres dans la Grande Salle, laissant ainsi Lily et James seuls.  
- Je suis désolée !! s'exclama Lily avant que James n'ait put réagir. J'aurais jamais du réagir comme ça, mais ça n'excuse pas ma réaction. Désolée, désolée, désolée...  
- C'est bon, j'ai compris, la coupa James alors que tous les élèves présents se tournaient vers eux. Viens, on va discuter dans un endroit plus tranquille.  
James aida Lily, qui s'était laissée tomber dans un fauteuil, à se relever avant de l'emmener dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs. Il la fit ensuite asseoir sur son lit et pris place sur celui de Sirius.  
- Tu sais, Lily, c'est pas totalement ta faute. Je te connais depuis longtemps maintenant, donc j'aurais du voir que c'était pas le moment de te prendre la tête, mais, comme souvent, j'ai pas vraiment réfléchi.  
- M'en suis rendue compte... ironisa Lily. Alors, tout est fini ? On en parle plus ?  
- Tout à fait d'accord, maintenant je vais descendre manger, j'ai faim moi...  
- Il paraît que Sirius, Peter et toi êtes des estomacs sur pattes... lança Lily sur le ton de la conversation  
- QUOI !!! Qui t'a dit ça ?!  
- Mon petit doigt... Tu savais pas qu'il pouvait parler ?  
- Et ton petit doigt ne s'appellerait pas Remus Lupin, par le plus grand des hasards ? questionna James  
- J'sais pas, tu veux lui demander ? lui demanda Lily en lui mettant son auriculaire droit devant le nez avant d'éclater de rire. Désolée c'était trop tentant.  
James resta silencieux quelques instants, en ayant l'air de ne pas reconnaître la jeune fille présente devant lui, avant d'éclater de rire à son tour. Lily et lui pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle ensemble, toujours hilares, et prirent place avec leurs amis respectifs.

Dans la semaine suivante, les amies de Lily éprouvèrent un grand choc en voyant celle-ci assise à une table de la salle commune, son sac fermé posé à ses pieds, discutant avec James, assit sur le bord de la table devant elle. Du côté des Maraudeurs, Remus semblait se fiche totalement de cette discussion, contrairement à Sirius, debout dans une position tout à fait ridicule, et Peter, qui semblait près de s'évanouir en regardant alternativement ses deux "héros" (James et Sirius). James comprenait celles des amies de Lily mais pas celles de ses propres amis. Aussi, quand il eut fini de discuter avec Lily, il rejoignit ceux-ci et leur reprocha leur manque de discrétion, surtout de la part de Sirius.  
- T'étais pas discret !! reprocha James à un Sirius qui semblait ne pas en revenir  
- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je sois discret ?  
- Pis zut !!! Vous savez quoi ? Vous m'avez saoulé, je vais manger. Tout seul !! s'exclama James tandis que Peter se levait pour le suivre.  
Peter se rassit immédiatement tandis que James se dirigeait à grands pas énergiques vers le portrait pour sortir de la salle commune.  
Arrivé dans la Grande Salle, James avisa Lily et ses amies et s'approcha d'elles avant d'être rattrapé par Sirius qui le fit asseoir à la première place disponible.  
- Alors maintenant tu vas m'écouter !! Y'en a marre de tes sautes d'humeur, tes crises et tout !! Je vais te dire un truc mon vieux, si tu trouve qu'on est pas discrets, regarde-toi avant de critiquer. Depuis quand tu discute avec elle dans la salle commune, devant tout le monde ?! Depuis quand tu vas manger avec elle ?! Et surtout ne nous dit pas que rien n'a changé entre vous depuis votre discussion, on voit bien que c'est pas le cas, et tout le monde le voit. Si tu me crois pas, regarde donc la tête de Servilus et tu verras que toute l'école est au courant.  
- Sirius, je te signale que tu es en plein milieu de la Grande Salle et que tout le monde te regarde... annonça Remus en s'approchant  
Sirius leva les yeux et vit que toutes les personnes présentes - élèves, professeurs et fantômes - le regardaient d'un air très intéressé.  
- Sirius, tu veux bien cesser de t'occuper de mes affaires ?! questionna James en se relevant. Je fais ce que je veux et là maintenant tout de suite je veux pas manger avec vous mais avec Lily, donc c'est ce que je vais faire, que ça te plaise ou non !!  
- Alors vas-y, ça nous fera des vacances. Pour une fois on entendra pas des Lily par-ci, Lily par-là...  
Sirius ne finit pas sa phrase, Lily venait de se lever et s'approchait d'eux. James, toujours debout face à Sirius, se retourna et sembla se tasser devant le regard meurtrier de Lily. Les trois autres Maraudeurs n'étaient pas en meilleure posture. Quand Lily arriva à leur hauteur, James fit un effort surhumain pour tenter un sourire mais renonça bien vite.  
- Vous vous rendez compte que toute l'école est maintenant au courant de cette histoire ? questionna-t-elle calmement. Non mais vraiment, vous avez quel âge tous les deux ?! Je vous signale que normalement quand on a des comptes à régler, on se débrouille pour pas le faire devant tout le monde, ça évite les ragots et autres potins. C'est pas vrai de se laisser aller à faire des scènes pareilles ici !!! Sirius, tu te rends compte que tout le monde va te prendre pour un gay ?! Tu fais une crise à James parce qu'il préfère manger avec moi plutôt qu'avec vous !! Au fait, t'es sûr de pas l'être, gay ?! s'écria Lily, tout aussi remontée que les garçons.  
Sirius se redressa de toute sa taille, prêt à s'en prendre à Lily qui avait osé s'attaquer à sa virilité, mais Remus le fit asseoir et lui servit une grosse quantité de purée de pommes de terre que Sirius commença à avaler. Lily retourna à sa place pour finir son repas, suivie de James.  
- Lily, je peux squatter ? Vu ce qu'il vient de se passer, je préfère manger avec vous...

Dans son dortoir, James n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Il repensait à tout ce qui s'était dit un peu plus tôt et se demandait comment allait réagir Lily le lendemain. Il finit par sombrer dans un sommeil agité, après avoir insonorisé son lit à cause de ses ronflements qui avaient l'air de fortement déranger ses camarades. **(Nda : idée piquée à ma béta Brisingr mais aussi un reproche qu'elle m'a fait y'a déjà longtemps)**  
Le lendemain matin, Lily se leva et, à peine habillée, sorti du dortoir, une lettre pour ses parents dans sa poche. Elle monta à la volière pour emprunter un hibou de l'école mais rencontra James en cours de route qui lui proposa de prendre son propre hibou, Jupiter. Lily accepta avec un grand sourire, faisant ainsi taire les angoisses de James et c'est ainsi qu'ils montèrent ensemble dans la volière où Lily fit la connaissance du magnifique hibou au plumage roux de James. James dû attacher lui-même la lettre à la patte du hibou qui, excité d'avoir une mission, ne cessait de bouger. Lily le remercia et tous deux redescendirent en direction de la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Quelques jours avant les vacances de Noël devait avoir lieu un bal, Lily et James y allèrent séparément mais trouvèrent tout de même moyen de se disputer une nouvelle foi. En voulant sortir de la Grande Salle où se déroulait le bal, Lily avait heurté James qui avait des bouteilles de Bièraubeurre dans les mains. Les bouteilles se vidèrent sur la belle robe de bal de Lily qui, par pure mauvaise foi, accusa James de ne pas avoir regardé devant lui.

Les relations de James et Lily restèrent inexistantes pendant le reste de l'année, mis à part quelques remontrances de Lily aux Maraudeurs (elle prenait bien soin de ne jamais ni regarder ni s'adresser directement James). Ce fût seulement pendant leurs BUSE que Lily adressa directement la parole à James sauf que c'était loin d'être par gentillesse...  
Les 5° année venaient de finir leur examen théorique de Défense contre les forces du mal et se rendaient dans le parc pour profiter du soleil. Les Maraudeurs avaient pris place sous un hêtre, à quelques mètres de Lily et ses amies d'un côté, et Severus Rogue de l'autre côté. Quand celui-ci se leva pour rentrer au château, sûrement pour réviser sa prochaine épreuve, Sirius et James se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers lui, pour le maltraiter, leur "sport" favori.  
De retour dans sa salle commune, après cette nouvelle humiliation, Severus comprit quelque chose. Il avait osé traiter Lily, celle qu'il aimait, de Sang-de-Bourbe, ce qui l'avait rendue furieuse. Et, apparemment, elle était décidée à le laisser se débrouiller tout seul avec James, la prochaine fois, car il y aurait une prochaine foi, avant qu'ils aient leurs ASPIC... et même plus tard...

Triste bilan que de se dire que d'ici à peine plus de 20 ans, tous les six seront morts dans leur combat contre le mage noir... Triste bilan aussi que de se dire que trois d'entre eux laisseront deux orphelins, qu'un est mort en traître, qu'un autre sera tué par un membre de sa propre famille et que le dernier mourra à seulement quelques mètres du château...

Fin


End file.
